The Doctor vs MarySue
by Sailor-TimeLord
Summary: Perfect moves, incredible fashion sense, Transformation for every fight, The Doctor has no idea what he's gotten himself into.
1. Dallas Sailor Scout

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Doctor who or any of the other shows used in this fanfic.  


* * *

Dallas Harkness-Jones-Noble-Tyler-Smith-Who, Was anything but ordinary. For starters, she had an impossibly small size-0 waistline, long black hair, color-changing eyes, beauty that would shine in the sun, she was exactly 5-foot 10-inches, without heels, with heels she was exactly 6 feet, and only clothes from Aeropostale, Hot Topic, Abercrombie and Fitch, and Saks fifth avenue, would do for her. And only the best of anything would do for Dallas Harkness-Jones-Noble-Tyler-Smith-Who. Every one Pretty much hated her for it, except the guys, they didn't care, they just threw themselves at her feet, begging her to date them or, if they were insane idiots, they asked her to marry them, either way she turned them down, and left them weeping in the school halls.

She would ace every one of her exams no matter how much (or little) she studied. She always got triple A pluses, always had enough money for whatever she wanted, but she would have a major freak-out at the sight of a pimple. Dallas Harkness-Jones-Noble-Tyler-Smith-Who even considered herself non-human, and used that as an excuse for always getting triple A pluses. This, of course made all the girls sick (the guys didn't care). Dallas Harkness-Jones-Noble-Tyler-Smith-Who would even claim that her parents died from an alien attack, and that she tried to save them. The other girls pretty much avoided her after that.

* * *

One bright sunny day, Dallas Harkness-Jones-Noble-Tyler-Smith-Who was walking home from her most resent shopping spree, when she came upon a bright and shiny key, she picked up the key, and placed in her pocket and started walking home again. When suddenly a Cyberman appeared in front of her.

"Surrender or you will be deleted," the Cyberman stated, sounding like a computer.

"Oh dear me I don't want to be deleted," Dallas replied.

"You will be deleted!" the Cyberman replied powering up its laser.

Dallas dropped her shopping bags and, ran away from the Cyberman faster than her high-heeled clad feet should be able to carry her, and faster than a mini-skirt should allow. Once she was sure she had escaped the Cyberman, Dallas sank to ground leaning against a wall. Suddenly a blue box materialized beside her, A young man, around his late-thirties, stepped out of the box.

"And who are you?" The young man asked, with no idea of what he had just gotten himself into.

"Dallas Harkness-Jones-Noble-Tyler-Smith-Who," Dallas replied.

"Ah...Nice to meet you Dallas, I'm the Doctor," the young man replied, immediately taken by Dallas's gorgeous appearance.

Just than the Cyberman appeared again.

"The Doctor is to be deleted!" The Cyberman exclaimed, charging its laser.

"Yeah about tha--WHAT?!" The Doctor exclaimed, as Dallas jumped up and kicked the Cyberman's butt, with karate skills that she seemed to have instantly aquired.

"Now then I think you were about to ask me to travel with you?" Dallas asked, turning towards The Doctor.

"I was?....Oh yes! Dallas would you like to travel with me?" The Doctor asked, completely unaware that he didn't offer in the first place.

"Of course!" Dallas replied, almost running into the TARDIS.

"Now then there are some rules that come with me," The Doctor said, closing the doors behind them (Say what?!)

"First don't---" Started The Doctor, but was cut off by Dallas.

"Wonder off, don't get involved in big historical events, don't shag every alien you see, and don't under any circumstances let Jack say hi to you," Dallas finished, leaving The Doctor to stare, and mouth hanging open.

"Now Doctor it's impolite to stare," Dallas said, when she noticed what he was doing.

"Of course forgive me," The Doctor replied, closing his mouth.

"No problem, now where are we going to go first?," Dallas replied, her eyes changing color from, green to, blue.

"I was thinking, how does Alpha Centauri sound?" The Doctor asked, putting on his brown rimmed glasses.

"Alpha Centauri? Isn't that a Star?" Dallas asked.

"That's what the solar system thinks," The Doctor replied, removing his glasses, and putting them back in his pocket.

"Okay then," Dallas said, skipping around the console flipping all the correct switches, and pulling all the correct levers.

The Doctor just watched in amazement. But, quickly snapped to reality when the TARDIS jolted, throwing him to the floor, while Dallas was still standing. The Doctor quickly got to his feet, and ran over to the console monitor.

"We're here!" The Doctor exclaimed, taking Dallas's hand, and leading her outside.

"Dallas, why are we in Japan?" The Doctor asked, looking around.

"'Cause Doctor, like I said Alpha Centauri is a star," Dallas replied, "So I thought we should go here instead!"

"I offer you the whole of time, and space, and you choose Japan?" The Doctor asked, looking towards Dallas.

"Yeah..I like Japan, and besides, the cool evil always happens here," Dallas replied, looking back at The Doctor.

"Can't argue there, Dallas," The Doctor replied,

Suddenly a giant monster appeared out of nowhere.

"GALLIFREY STAR POWER!" Dallas shouted, pulling out a purple colored stick, with a gold star, with the seal of Rassilon in the middle of it, and held it up in the air.

"Dallas, do we really have time for this?" The Doctor asked, doing a double take, and facepalm, after about 2 minutes.

After another 5 minutes Dallas's street clothes were replaced with a senshi dress with, a solid purple skirt, and collar with two white stripes, elbow length gloves, Pink chest, and back bows, tall purple boots and the tiara gem was bright purple.

"Great just great, Jenny's Sailor Moon addiction has come back to bite me, why me?" The Doctor mumbled, hand still on forehead.

"Like the line of time, evil is never straight and is always complex. Soldier of time and space, Sailor Gallifrey, and in the name of Gallifrey I'll punish you!" Sailor Gallifrey shouted, striking a pose.

"Gallifrey Crisis shock!" Sailor Gallifrey exclaimed, firing a ball of energy at the monster, and destroying it.

"My life is over," The Doctor mumbled, finally removing his hand from his face.

The Doctor grabbed Sailor Gallifrey hand dragged her back into the TADRIS before taking off.

* * *

**A/N: **This my attempt at humor,so it may not be that funny.


	2. Magic Knight

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Doctor Who, or Magic Knights Rayearth.

* * *

The Doctor had other plans besides being in Japan, as much as he loved the country, a girl in a mini skirt, wasn't about to get him in trouble, no matter how good she was at martial arts.

"Dallas, will you calm down? I mean really, I like the country, but seriously Dallas, you don't need to go bashing every monster you see," The Doctor said, working the controls.

Dallas was sitting on the edge of the platform sobbing her heart out.

"You would be dead if I didn't!" Dallas shot back, throwing her transformation stick at The Doctor, almost pegging him in the head.

"Look I'll make it up to you, how about the planet Sweetila? Known for it's great tasting ice cream," The Doctor said, hoping that would cheer Dallas up.

"I like ice cream!" Dallas exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"Knew you would," The Doctor said, and began to work the controls.

Through some unexplainable force, they arrived on the planet Sweetila, and they weren't in flight for even five minutes.

"That was shorter than it should have been," The Doctor said, stepping through the door.

Dallas followed him, taking her hand The Doctor lead her to the Town 'o' sweet goodness.

"Ooooo........A candy shop! And a chocolate shop! Oh boy! A soda shop!" Dallas exclaimed.

"This is the planet of sweet, and sugary goodness Dallas," The Doctor replied.

A little while later the pair stopped outside an ice cream shop, walking inside, they sat down on a couple of bar stools.

"And what will it be?" The worker behind the counter asked.

"I'll have a chocolate chip ice cream," The Doctor said.

"I'll have a strawberry delight," Dallas said.

The Doctor, and Dallas were handed the bowls of ice cream they had, and began to munch on their frozen treats. After awhile The Doctor began to wonder how Dallas was able to at that fast, and not get a headache. She was only human, or so he thought. A little later, the pair had finished their ice cream, Dallas paid the bill (despite The Doctor's objections), and walked out the door back onto the streets of the Town 'o' sweet goodness.

"Whereto next, my sugarcoated candygirl?' The Doctor asked. (Say what?!)

"I was thinking, how about the park!" Dallas exclaimed.

"Alright then," The Doctor replied, _"I offer you the whole of tie and space, and you choose the park?!"_

The Doctor, and Dallas walked through the park, enjoying the silence, and occasional chirp of the candybirds. When out of nowhere, a giant monster appeared terrorizing the city and destroying everything in it's path. Dallas started to run towards the monster, letting go of The Doctor's hand in the process, The Doctor not having any of it, grabbed Dallas's hand before she could get very far.

"Dallas, I'm not letting you do this," The Doctor said, tightening his grip on her arm.

"Yeah, you can't stop me!" Dallas exclaimed, throwing her arm up, resulting in The Doctor getting thrown to the ground.

Dallas ran towards the monster, pulling out a glove with a purple gem in the center, slipping it own, Dallas's outfit changed from, the tight tee, and mini-skirt, to a purple japanese school fuku, and white armor that wrapped around her bust only, with one shoulder guard, A sword flew from the glove, to Dallas's other hand, and soon Dallas had jumped 150 feet into the air bringing the sword down on the monster, causing blood to splash everywhere, except on Dallas. She jumped again, this time striking the monster on the side, causing more blood to gush from the monster.

"Die already!" Dallas exclaimed.

The monster refused to die, so Dallas, having none of the monster's roars of evil, struck the monster on the head, finally killing it.

"And stay dead!" Dallas shouted, as the monster fell the ground.

The Doctor having watched the episode, jumped to his feet, and ran over to Dallas.

"Dallas, you could have gotten yourself killed!" The Doctor exclaimed, grabbing her arm.

"True but I didn't," Dallas replied.

"You should know better!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I do know better!" Dallas replied.

"Apparently you don't," The Doctor said,

"You're the one who should know better!" Dallas exclaimed.

"Excuse me?!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"You should know better than to tell _moi_ what to do!" Dallas exclaimed.

"You're traveling with me, so you have to listen to what I say!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"If I always listened, we would both be dead!" Dallas exclaimed, striking The Doctor on the head, knocking him to the ground.

"That's It!" The Doctor exclaimed, swinging his leg, striking Dallas on the legs in a failed attempt to bring her to the ground.

The Doctor got off the ground, and attempted to pull Dallas's arms behind her back, but before he could Dallas grabbed his coat lapels, and planted a kiss on his lips. The Doctor pulled away from Dallas, with a look of shock on his face. Dallas simply pulled him towards her, and proceeded to kiss him again. The Doctor couldn't care less if the planet was blowing up around them, or not, (and it wasn't). The Doctor pulled away from Dallas, amazed at her.

"Wow!" The Doctor exclaimed, unable to say anything else.

"You were saying?" Dallas asked.

"That you know what you're doing," The Doctor replied, completely forgetting the argument a few minutes ago.

"I always do," Dallas replied, letting The Doctor go.

"So where do you want to go next?" The Doctor asked, taking Dallas's hand.

"Where ever you want to," Dallas replied.

Smiling The Doctor took Dallas's hand, and lead her back to the TARDIS. He closed the door once they were inside, Dallas sat on the platform edge as The Doctor walked over and Started working the controls.

"ALLONS-Y!" The Doctor exclaimed, sending the TARDIS into the vortex, and himself to the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** Of course Dallas would win the argument.


End file.
